


【all蓝】英雄联盟就是个打脸游戏4

by hyde123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde123/pseuds/hyde123
Kudos: 1





	【all蓝】英雄联盟就是个打脸游戏4

〉〉〉〉

实际上，tga的日夜训练和rank也不会允许王柳羿有过多的精力来多愁善感。前一天的事情睡一觉就如同隔了一整个太阳系了。

当王柳羿少见的11点才出现在训练室的时候，引来了张星冉和张云凯不同的关心方式。

“今天这么晚？昨天几点才睡啊？”这是张星冉。

“哟，我们宝蓝小朋友是不是做春梦了，这么晚才起～”这是张云凯。

或许，这就是留在boe的意义吧。

王柳羿白了一眼张云凯，跟张星冉打了招呼坐到位置上开了游戏。

长时间的训练会让人产生腻烦，王柳羿的解决方式是换一个位置打游戏。辅助玩腻了，就玩玩上单。

“哟，宝蓝同学怎么在玩纳尔？”张云凯路过看到了一蹦一跳的纳尔，兴趣来了就扒在王柳羿的椅子上问。

“我纳尔师从tga第一上单zoom，很强的，carry给你看哦。”王柳羿操纵着纳尔，开开心心走在上路。双人路走多了，看单人路怎么看怎么顺眼。

“嗯嗯嗯，那要碰到我偶像怎么样？”张云凯逗他。

“the shy？”

“对。”

“打的他满地找牙吧。”王柳羿吹牛逼，他不用回头看就知道张云凯在他身后一定是吃了shit一般的表情来嫌弃他。

“骗鬼呢。”

“不信？不信你把他找来嘛。要是我玩上单，还有他什么事儿呀～”王柳羿二级收了个人头，感觉自己要起飞，“啧啧啧，我一定是被耽误了。”

王柳羿仗着对方的偶像the shy远在韩国，把自己吹的天上地下绝无仅有，对着张云凯心里的那个人为所欲为。

张云凯对着这个小皮孩儿，木的任何办法，因为老父亲张星冉打着排位还不忘用眼神白他。一副你敢动手你人没了的样子。

“你还会玩上单啊”替补adc孙前贤接水回来，凑了个热闹。

王柳羿和孙前贤不熟悉，加之他与钱宇走的比较近，王柳羿敬而远之。

“嗯，会一点吧。”王柳羿礼貌的回答对方，疏远的态度让孙前贤没好意思继续呆着。不过对方离开后的眼神仍然盯着看，让他有些不自在。

但对方平日里不怎么和他说话，一个钱宇也不能让他草木皆兵吧。

六

tga的比赛不算频繁。

三天后那一场比赛，队伍今天就要做好充足的准备提前到赛场附近住下。上不了场的王柳羿坐在小厅里捧着水杯小口小口的抿着热水，羡慕的看着厅里几个首发队员忙着把设备塞进背包里。

张星冉路过他时，顺手揉了揉他的头发，被他一爪子拍了下去。张云凯作为替补打野，路过时也想顺手撸一把猫。

但猫也不是谁都能撸的，张云凯只获得了一个白眼，以及小猫移着屁股躲开了他爪子后的后脑勺。

张云凯委屈的砸砸嘴。

队伍十几个人，生活在一间三室两厅里。首发三人和替补ad孙前贤占了主卧，教练和辅助孙思泽占了一间偏小的屋子，剩下的首发中单和替补五人挤在了一起。两个卫生间，一个厨房，这便是王柳羿日日夜夜待在的地方。他出门很少，生活用品靠网购，吃饭依赖外卖和泡面。这间房子也挺老了，斑驳墙壁上留下了上一代boe选手的涂鸦痕迹。

这个地方是游戏的颜色，而外面是陌生的，太久不出一趟门，太阳和记忆中的都不一样。王柳羿不记得自己上次出门是什么时候了，他期待能有一次是作为首发队员离开这间房子，然后捧进一个奖杯。

王柳羿悄悄盯着孙思泽绕着鼠标线的手，思绪也不知道跑到了哪里。直到教练走过来，推了他一把。

“王柳羿，收拾一下设备，这一次你跟队。”

正式比赛队伍都会带一两个替补跟队，以防万一。但王柳羿从来没跟过，一般教练只会带替补ad和打野。

“啊？”听到这一消息的王柳羿，先是一愣，下意识发出了问号。

“不想去？”

“不，不不不是。我马上去准备！”

以往替补都是提前一天告知，怎么今天这么突然？但是想到能去一趟现场，王柳羿还是忍不住兴奋。

杰克爱那句话怎么说来着？风水轮流转，终于轮到爷这里了。

他连忙起身，放下水杯飞奔回训练室收拾自己的设备。

“诶？孙思泽，你身体不舒服？”

“没有啊。”

“那干嘛带替补辅助？咱队不是一直带ad和打野的吗？”中单发出了疑惑。

孙思泽看着从卧室胡乱揉着头发一脸不耐烦走出来的钱宇，和走上去专门找不痛快的教练，俩人嘀咕了一会儿，钱宇敷衍着点头，教练这才满脸不放心的走了。

“不知道，可能教练想让他看看现场，省的以后有突发事件吧。”

“哦，这样。”中单点点头，觉得有道理。

孙思泽看着王柳羿抱着设备一脸兴奋的和张星冉说话，脑子都不用动就知道他在说什么。

“单纯。”

他扔下这么一句，将设备塞进书包里，不再关注。

12月份的下午，风吹在脸上，刀割一般。外面景象一片萧瑟，他们几人在小区外面等租借的大巴，王柳羿穿着羽绒服仍然觉得冷，风一吹，冻的他上上下下蹦跳起来。

“王柳羿，你没带围巾啊？”孙前贤走到王柳羿旁边，用手肘碰了碰他。

“是啊，我忘记了。”

小家伙停止蹦跳，挠着头，被风吹的一片绯红的脸上，露出不好意思的表情。

“我的借你？”孙前贤说着把自己的围巾扯下，就要给王柳羿带上。

“不用了。”张星冉在旁边一手拦住，“宝蓝，你要是冷就蹦蹦，实在不行缩衣服里。”

“啊？嗯！”

王柳羿迷茫的看着张星冉，然后乖巧的点点头，双手拉起宽大的羽绒服盖住了半张脸，左右晃着身子对孙前贤笑道：“谢谢，你留着吧，挺冷的。我这样就好啦！”

“耳朵冷带上耳机听音乐。”张星冉把王柳羿挂在脖子上的耳机给他带了上去，然后随便找了首歌点了播放。

“啧。”孙前贤对张星冉小声道，“多管闲事。”

“你不怀好意我才会多管闲事。”张星冉不知不觉把王柳羿拽到了自己身后，挡住钱宇回头看来的目光。

“你想多了吧？”

“好自为之吧你。”

“切，你能看着他一辈子？”

“总有人可以。”张星冉寸步不让，孙前贤知道自己讨不了什么便宜，瞪了一眼张星冉灰溜溜走了。

他们大约等了十来分钟，租借的大巴才慢悠悠开过来。教练不耐烦的骂了几句脏话，嘴里夹着烟站在车门口，将上车的队员一人踹了一脚。直到看见缩在宽大的白色羽绒服里，看不见手也看不见半张脸的王柳羿，这一脚实在踹不下去。

“操，给老子赶快上车！冻死个jb了。”

教练灭了烟，顺手推了一把上车的王柳羿。教练没使劲，奈何王柳羿的体重就算加上厚厚的衣服也没超过100斤，被这么一推，打了个趔趄。

“哎哎哎哎，你这小身板咋这么不经弄。”

教练看他差点摔倒，忍不住抱怨了一口。

“抱歉。”

王柳羿站稳身形后，小心翼翼道歉。这教练连钱宇都发怯，王柳羿觉得自己在他旁边就和一只蚂蚁似的。

教练一句话，本来没什么，奈何最后那几个字让人浮想联翩。惹得钱宇，孙前贤和赵占呵呵笑的猥琐。

王柳羿原本就被风吹的一片绯红的脸，这下更是红透了。他不自然的推了推自己的眼镜，被一旁的张星冉拉到了座位上。

“一群傻逼，别理他们。”

“嗯。”

“怎么出门也不带个围巾？”

“嘿嘿，忘了。”

张星冉无奈的帮他拉了一下衣服，叮嘱他下次注意，王柳羿点点头，顺便吐槽了一句老父亲。张星冉怒目圆睁得到了王柳羿笑意盈然的脸，火没发起来。

这个弟弟本性是真的皮。

王柳羿第一次跟队，兴奋让他很快忘记刚刚的不愉快，没过一会儿就掏出手机，和qq里面的jackeylove聊起了天。张星冉看着王柳羿嘿嘿翘起的嘴角，一边感叹弟大不中留，一边自己带上耳机听音乐放松。

【我要去现场啦！】

【可以啊，哥们儿也想去。】

【来呀，杰克爱！】

【……操。】

【听说这一次比赛的场馆和lspl共用，说不定今天能见到lspl的队伍呢！】

【哦，这个知道，今天是ym的比赛。】

【你怎么知道……】

【ming那个崽种说的。】

【哦。那ming神加油。】

【跟爷说干哈。】

【让你帮我给ming神带话呀。】

【别提那个崽种了，蓝哥，先不说了，我是真的瘟，我妈过来了。】

【哈哈哈哈，保重。】

【……】

jackeylove说完就消失了，王柳羿盯着聊天记录里ming这几个字母发呆，想到人家是lspl的首发，他却还在tga的替补里挣扎，就只想叹气。巴士车开的不稳，他看了一会儿后头晕眼花，昏昏欲睡。

比赛场地就在隔壁市的电竞馆，离的不算远。到了之后，张星冉把他叫醒，他迷糊着跟大部队一起下了车。

战队订的酒店，两人一间。本该是两个替补住在一起，但张星冉下了车不由分说从教练手里拿了孙前贤的房卡。孙前贤刚想发作，战队教练上来踹了他一脚：“tmd赶快放了行李去网吧集训！”本想狡辩的孙前贤看到钱宇示意的眼神，放弃挣扎。

训练赛没有替补什么事，首发在网吧训练了两天，王柳羿就网吧rank上分了两天，最初的兴奋也被熬没了。

boe的比赛从下午3点开始，他们早早赶了过去。王柳羿第一次到电竞馆的选手休息室，充满好奇，坐在椅子上小脑袋来回瞅。

上场的选手做最后的调试和战术分析，他坐在椅子上好奇劲过去后就无所事事抱着手机连起wifi看jackeylove的直播，旁边的孙前贤同样无聊，没话找话道：“很无聊啊。”

“嗯。”

王柳羿乖巧点头。

“你看的谁啊？”孙前贤凑过身来，王柳羿不太习惯不熟悉的人凑那么近，稍微避开了些回答道：“jackeylove的。”

“他？德莱文很厉害的那个？”

“对呀，你看过吗？他其他的英雄玩的也很好的。”

王柳羿这才抬头，笑眯眯瞧着孙前贤说。

小辅助的双眼放着光一般，是因为说起了自己熟悉的人才展现出了毫无防备的样子，甚至还不自觉的向孙前贤的方向移动了一下。

莫名让孙前贤觉得嫉妒。

“没看过，听说过而已。”

“那你要一起看吗？他真的很厉害的。”王柳羿一副推销的样子，将手机递到了他的面前又不好意思道，“其实真的是太无聊了，我喜欢的偶像也没有新图，要不然我才不看他呢。”

孙前贤想了想，没有拒绝，他试着往王柳羿的身边更近一些，对方这一次没有后退。

真容易讨好。

比赛下午三点准时开始，首发们提前几分钟进场。他和孙前贤关了手机专心看休息室里的直播电视。

“冉哥，冲呀！”王柳羿坐椅子上，抬手做打气装，幼稚的给张星冉加油。

“冲冲冲！”张星冉回他。

boe对阵的队伍不算很厉害，第一局几乎是碾压，摧枯拉朽之势扫荡了对方的水晶。休息的15分钟，教练笑的眼都没了。但第二把，钱宇明显轻敌，他似乎像是要证明自己能1打3似的，冲着对方野区里的三人就上，成功送掉了第二局。

“你他妈是不是脑子进水了？啊？！ntmd上什么？！知道不知道对面有三个人呢？！你身后辅助不在，你他妈不知道？？你秀nm呢？！你自己有这个水平吗？！”

教练冲着钱宇发脾气，说了一通后又害怕钱宇心态爆炸，好声好气又道：“你稳住，正常发挥就行。”

“嗯。”

钱宇冷着一张脸答应。

倒是张星冉坐在王柳羿的旁边，小声来了一句：这逼当自己是the shy还是jackeylove啊。

唯一听到这句吐槽的王柳羿扑哧一声笑了出来，捂着嘴躲在张星冉后面，自己笑的花枝乱颤，让装的一本正经且无辜的张星冉直面钱宇凶狠的一眼，且张星冉毫无愧疚的瞪了回去。

第三局显然好了很多，钱宇这一把稳定发育，几人配合也不错，很快上了对面高地。

“要赢啦！”王柳羿振臂，小猫伸懒腰一般欢呼道。

“是啊”孙前贤站在休息室里的桌子旁，随意回答着，他看了看时间，问到：“你渴不渴？”

“嗯？还好呀。”

“这么久了，喝点吧。”

孙前贤从椅子旁拿了瓶水递给王柳羿。

“额……谢谢。”

王柳羿接过来拧开瓶盖，发现已经是开过了的，稍微愣了一下。

“哦，我刚拧开的，没喝。我这边有半瓶没喝完呢。”孙前贤连忙解释。

“啊，这样，没事。”

王柳羿笑了笑，客气的喝了几口。

孙前贤看他因为水而湿润的嘴唇，红的和刚刚摘下的莓子一般，情不自禁咽了口水。

“我先帮他们收拾收拾东西。”他连忙移开目光，装模作样在桌子上瞎摆弄空掉的水瓶。余光却瞄着王柳羿的一举一动。

大约过了三四分钟，王柳羿就觉得自己困的要死，他靠在椅子背上，眼睛越发酸涩，怎么也睁不开。

“唔……怎，怎么回事？”

他刚刚明明还挺精神的，怎么这会儿头脑发胀，困的好像十天没睡过一样。小辅助打了好几个哈欠，双眼泛了迷糊，生理性的泪光在眼里打转。

“孙哥……，我，我好，好困呀。”

小家伙的下巴抵在椅子背上，无助的向孙前贤求救。

“困了？那就睡吧。”

孙前贤走过来，揉了揉王柳羿软软的头发。对方没有拒绝，他现在也没力气拒绝。感受到王柳羿彻底没了反应，他忍不住蹲下身在对方软香的脸上亲了一口，然后将奶猫一般的人打横抱起，走出了休息室。

是真的轻，90多斤都不到吧。

“钱宇那个b说的不错，是个极品。不搞一把对不住自己啊。”

孙前贤抱着王柳羿往楼道尽头的厕所走去。边走边观察着怀里人的反应，小东西皱紧了眉头，一脸的不舒服，下意识咬着嘴唇，唇色就更艳了。

“啧。”

孙前贤忍不住咂舌了一下，刚想仔细欣赏一下怀中人的模样，却迎面看见楼梯上来了一高一矮两个人。

此时的比赛应该还没有结束，按理楼道里是不该有任何人。

怎么回事？

孙前贤现在躲也不是，退也不是，只能硬着头皮抱着人继续向前。逐渐近了之后两人似乎在聊天，并没有太注意他。

“咱们是不是走错了？我记得是5楼吧？”

“妹错吧？这不是5楼？”高个子满嘴东北口音，疑惑地挠着脑袋，左右瞧了瞧也没看到楼标。当他看到走过来的孙前贤，二话不说上前搭话，“我说兄弟，这几楼啊？”

“……4楼。”孙前贤手里紧了紧王柳羿尴尬回答。

“老子信了你的邪！我就说这是4楼啊！”矮个子的少年抬脚踢了一下身边的人。

“它都长一样，鬼tm才知道这是4楼还是5楼啊。走走走，再不回去老板要怒了。”高个子一手推着矮个子少年的背，一边奇怪的瞅了一眼孙前贤怀里的人。

见对方没有开口询问，孙前贤这才放了心，小跑着往前。但他刚走没几步，身后又响起了高个子的声音。

“我说兄弟，你走那么快干嘛？你怀里是谁啊？”

孙前贤下意识停住。

对方和他说话时没有带口音，语气严肃。

他隐隐约约散发出来的属于a的信息素在空气里嚣张的扩散，逼的孙前贤屏住了呼吸。

孙前贤立刻转身，面带微笑道：“这是我朋友，他太困了睡着了，我准备带他回去。”

高个子点点头：“楼梯在那儿，你走过了。”

“哦哦，我先去个厕所。”

“这样啊，那你去吧。”

得到了首肯，孙前贤这才敢继续走。而那人仍然盯着他，如芒在背。

“操。”

这个人的信息素只露出了一点，是霸道的烈酒味道，里面好像加了过多的薄荷味，闻着既辛辣又清凉。从头顶到脚趾，冻的人想打哆嗦。

alpha和alpha之间，也存在等级。如果钱宇只能算b级的话，那么这个人可能就是更少见的a级。孙前贤想起那两个人也穿着电竞队服，估计也是职业选手。他庆幸自己队伍没这样的怪物，一个钱宇都够受的了。来个这样的，这货一生气，谁也不敢动。

他掂了掂怀里的王柳羿，加快了步子。

场管内隐约传来欢呼声，比赛此时应该已经结束了。孙前贤将怀中的人放在马桶盖上，他看着王柳羿迷迷糊糊，不停的扯自己的衣服。

“热……”

奶声奶气吐出这个字来，孙前贤双手摩挲，想了想把王柳羿的白色羽绒服扒了下来垫到颈部。

“操，钱宇怎么还不来！”

他看着东倒西歪的王柳羿，不得不用用手扶着不让他栽下去。手指碰到王柳羿发热的皮肤，心更是痒的浑身难受，脚下来来回回试图分散注意力。

但毫无作用，他还是被王柳羿的几声呜咽搞得裤裆发紧。

“我日！”

差不多过了五分钟，孙前贤觉得这是自己的极限了，面前的小家伙已经一边用手扒着自己的领子想要脱衣服，一边用软糯的哭腔喊着好难受。他看到对方脖颈腺体的地方慢慢出现了凸起，空气中逐渐有了某种加了牛奶的桂花糯米的味道。

果然是个omega，孙前贤舔了舔嘴唇。beta对信息素没有那么敏感，但仍然能闻到一点点属于alpha或者omega的味道。王柳羿的信息素是他闻到过的，让他最饥饿的味道。

是想绑在床上凌虐的饿，是想拆卸入腹的饿。

“操操操！操！”

孙前贤一连几个脏字，自暴自弃甩了一下头，俯身亲在了王柳羿的面颊上。他一点一点品尝对方脸上的细嫩，忍不住在对方的颈子上咬了一口。

又过了几分钟，钱宇仍不见踪影，孙前贤知道时间久了张星冉迟早会发现。迷药只有20分钟的药效，当初钱宇恶意的想在王柳羿清醒的时候侮辱他，所以迷药的量并不多。一会儿王柳羿醒来大吵大闹就彻底完了。

他一咬牙，自己坐在马桶上，将王柳羿抱在了腿上。

“钱宇还不来，那就别怪我先做第一个了。”

料想着钱宇也不敢真拿他怎么样。他抱着怀中奶猫似的人，伸手探入了对方的衣服里，手触到了少年细嫩光滑的皮肤。

小辅助发出一声呻吟，哼唧着想要推开他。这一声喊得孙前贤差点射出来。

突然从外面来一串脚步声，孙前贤一哆嗦立刻捂住了王柳羿的嘴。他本以为只是个上厕所的，没想到对方走到他的门前——

“哐啷！”

门被猛踹了一脚，震的本就紧绷着裤裆，紧张的快要射出来的孙前贤一机灵，交代在了裤裆里。

“你tmd！谁啊!”

“兄弟，我旁边有个人，想问你认识不认识。”这声音正是刚刚那个高个子！

操，孙前贤更想骂脏话了。

“不，不认识，我在方便，你找别人吧。”

但他不敢。

“是吗？你都没见就知道不认识？”对方语气里有了笑意，说罢又是一脚踹在了门上，“开门！”门外人的信息素陡然入侵了空气，蛮横的扩散着。他像是泡在了薄荷烈酒里，从头到尾的凉。抱着王柳羿的手在alpha那霸道的信息素下，不由颤抖。

而怀中的王柳羿因为对方的信息素更是发出了几声难受的呻吟。

“我真的不认识！”孙前贤几乎带上了哭腔。

“行，你不认识也行，打个商量，把你怀里的omega放出来，哥们儿我被他叫的有点兴趣。”

“！啊？！”这突如其来的拐弯让孙前贤一愣，随后高兴了，搞了半天，在这儿等着呢。他拍了拍小心脏，哆嗦着打开门，门外一米八多的汉子，一手插兜饶有兴趣的瞧着他。

“兄，兄弟，要不你先来？”他讨好似的刚说完，这才发现对方另外一只手竟拖着一个人。

不是钱宇又是谁呢？

“这……”

“你认识吗？”

“认，认识。”孙前贤硬着头皮答道。

“这就对了嘛。”对方突然恢复了东北口音。

“他……怎么了？”

“晕了，随手动了他一下就晕了。打电竞也不能不锻炼啊，太弱了吧这也……”

不是他弱，是您太强。

孙前贤抹了把汗。

“你带他走，把这omega给我。”

“这……可是……那个，哥哥，他是我们队的替补辅助，您这要是……我不太好办啊。”

“……”对方皱了眉头，露出一脸厌恶，他看了看几乎要被汗浸透的omega道“把他给我，然后滚！快点！”

孙前贤实在没办法，只好将倚靠着自己的王柳羿交给了对方。他抱不动钱宇，也只能拖着对方走。

“那个……”

“滚！”

对方似乎忍耐到了的极限。

东北汉子看着怀中无意识挣扎的人，收敛了自己的信息素。他低头用额头探了探对方的温度，“还tm有这样的队友？你也是真倒霉，幸好碰到了我，咱们东北人，热心～”

话音刚落，门外传来声音：

“宁，搞定了？”

“嗯，那人是他队友，药效还没过。”高振宁看着进来的矮个少年解释道。

“还有这样的队友？对了，你不受影响吧，他信息素有点好闻啊。”

“没事，昨天才打了抑制剂。”

“现在怎么办？”

“好办，迷药里他们还加了点春药，我给个临时标记就能解决，然后把他送保安处。小明你先回休息室说我有事耽误一会儿，让他们别急。”

“好，你快点。”

随后，高振宁将怀中的人放下，少年腿脚发软，只能依靠在他的胸前。他从背后揽住，张嘴咬在了王柳羿脖颈的凸起上。瞬间，满口是淡淡的桂花糯米。

犬齿刺入皮肤打下标记的一瞬间，原本一脸平静的高振宁，心脏似乎被什么狠狠撞击了一下。

将怀中的人送到保安处时，高振宁第一知道临时标记后的a对o有多么可怕的占有欲。他看见beta保安从他手中接过少年，将对方放在沙发上时，光秃秃的指甲竟然在手心里留下了四道青紫的印子。

一直对ao关系表示不屑的高振宁认栽了，因为他突然一点也不想离开这个躺在沙发上睡的很乖巧的少年。

“啧，麻烦了。”

不过幸好只是因为标记才会有这种占有欲，一见钟情才是最可怕的。

高振宁在心里安慰自己。

反正临时标记就几天，过了就没了。

也因为这讨厌的反应，原本想做好事不留名的高振宁，临走前将自己的电话号写到了纸上塞进了少年的手里。

真TM不像我能干出的事！他边写边嫌弃自己。

但是，他好像忘记留自己的名字了。操！高振宁在比赛的时候突然想起了这件事情，然后头脑发热，把自己恨的牙痒痒。

怨气让操作更猛，游戏里ym的ad卢西安圣枪洗礼，一打三，给对面洗了把脸后收获双杀后丝血逃生，秀翻全场。

然而麦克风里，史森明听到高振宁咬牙切齿一句操，感觉莫名其妙。不是秀了吗？难道还觉得那个没杀死亏了？

当高振宁打完比赛，火急火燎的去保安室时，那个曾经在他怀里乖顺躺着的小东西已经被人领走了。

一米八多的东北汉子，人生第一次知道什么叫怅然若失。

史森明在他身边拍拍他：“兄弟，这个ao的临时标记也太可怕了，你瞧瞧你这样子，要死不活的。”

得，遭到了嘲笑。

七

当张星冉在保安室找到王柳羿时，王柳羿已经醒了。他看到自己的弟弟抱着膝盖缩在沙发上，慌忙冲上去，走到跟前又小心翼翼，生怕惊动一只胆小的猫。

“小宝！到底怎么回事？你不是和孙前贤在休息室一起看比赛的吗？我们回去的时候，你俩都不见了，吓死我了。那家伙和钱宇一样也不是什么好东西！你以后离他远点。”

“我们比赛完，钱宇急匆匆说上厕所，结果他是被孙前贤拖回来的，我问他你去哪里了，他说你中途上厕所就没回来。这到底怎么回事？！”

张星冉一口气倒豆子一般问出了自己的疑问，而坐在沙发上的王柳羿仍然低着头，抱着自己膝，一动不动，似乎根本没有听到他的声音。

“哎呀，你别问了。他自从醒来就是这个样子，问他什么他都不说，就这么呆着，跟木偶似的。没事就赶快领走吧。他alpha那个味道太霸道了，闻着我发慌。”

坐在办公桌的保安大叔看张星冉在那儿干着急，摆着手让他们赶快走。

alpha？！！

张星冉如遭雷劈，他刚刚太心急，没有注意到王柳羿身边淡淡的味道。如今仔细一闻，一股薄荷烈酒味直冲大脑，他忍不住退了小半步，这信息素比钱宇要霸道太多。

“小宝，你没事吧？！标记是怎么回事？！小宝？！”张星冉蹲下来，扶着王柳羿放轻了声音问，对方终于有了反应。他看到王柳羿小脑袋轻轻摇了摇，就又恢复了瓷娃娃状态，一动不动。

张星冉默默叹了口气，这个alpha的味道这么轻，应该只是临时标记。

“小宝，我们先回酒店好不好，明天就要回基地了。”

基地两个字引来王柳羿的颤栗。

“不……”

王柳羿小声的拒绝，让张星冉有了警惕。

“是不是孙前贤？可他是个beta啊！”

“……”

“王柳羿！”

张星冉是真的气急了，他恨不得扒开王柳羿的脑子瞧瞧这个弟弟到底在想什么。但是王柳羿就那么坐着，不说话也不给他任何反应。实在没办法的张星冉最终叹了口气，给教练打了个电话，随便找了个酒店把人给安置了。

双人标间里，张星冉不知道王柳羿睡着没有，反正他睡不着。王柳羿身上那股薄荷烈酒无时无刻不再提醒他，这个他当成亲弟弟的小男生被人占了便宜。

“草！”张星冉一股火在心里憋着，自己看的好好的白菜，打个比赛被人拱了。可这一股火不知道往哪里发泄，他只能干坐着盯着眼前的空气直愣愣发呆。

房间里静的能听到他自己的呼吸声，身旁的那个床上，王柳羿缩成了一小团，张星冉看着，不由自主又叹了一声气。

他这天天被王柳羿戏称的老父亲，怕是没说错。

不知道是因为王柳羿听到了这一声叹，还是怎么着，张星冉突然听到隔壁床上小的跟猫一样的一声呜咽。

“小宝？”张星冉试探着问了一句。

这一句不说还好，问出来，王柳羿那边却一声都没了。只是在黑暗中，张星冉借着外面的光看到了那一团被子在上下起伏。

张星冉下床一把掀开了王柳羿的被子，被子里，王柳羿抱着自己蜷缩成一团，脸埋在胳膊中抽咽着。张星冉顿时觉得扎心扎肺。

“星，星冉哥……”王柳羿起身一边抹眼泪，一遍叫他名字。

张星冉站在床边上，手足无措。

“弟弟，咋了？是难受吗？啊？”

“星冉哥，我，我想离开boe。”

“啊？”张星冉没反应过来。

结果王柳羿蓦然起了身，第一次冲他大声喊道：我说，我要离开boe啊！

随后他又宛如泄了气的皮球般，缩成了一团坐在床上，刚刚那句话似乎用尽了他全部的力气和勇气。两人在黑暗中沉默了片刻，沉默到张星冉觉得刚刚那一切可能是幻觉时，王柳羿却又一字一句道：“我要离开boe，星冉哥，我不能在这里了，真的……真的不能了……”

这一句话声音太小了，在张星冉听来，像是穿过千尺浪涛，万丈陡壁才以一个他刚好能听到的声音到达。

可听到了，又觉得震耳欲聋。

那一刻，他看着满脸泪却又重复说着自己要走的王柳羿时，突然意识到了，他真的不可能一辈子保护王柳羿，他不可能随时随地的照顾这个弟弟。在他看不到的，听不到的，触不到的地方，王柳羿或许承受着他不知道的事情。

如果生为人父人母，在孩子长大时就要学会放手，那么他这个和王柳羿没有任何血缘的哥哥又凭什么一直为他掌舵呢？

他能猜测到估计和钱宇，孙前贤那帮人有关，但他能做什么呢？他能做到的就是让王柳羿自己走，以后的路或许更黑暗，没了他在前面遮挡或许会更无助，但他能做到什么呢？如果王柳羿就此永远停驻在他人的羽翼下，那么稍微有点风吹雨打，这朵花，这只猫就会死了。

在没有遇到正确的人之前，王柳羿只能自己一个人继续走，而他没法陪着。

他张了张口，没发出声音。试了三遍，最终听到了自己一声干巴巴的：“好，走吧。”

他怕王柳羿没听清楚又像是自己没听清楚，立刻又重复了一遍：“走吧，弟弟，走吧。”

只是说完后，觉得鼻头发酸，眼睛发胀。

“对不起，星冉哥，对不起。”

张星冉知道王柳羿为什么道歉，是为了他要离开自己，是为了一起做过的那些天真的美梦。

“说什么傻话呢，离开了也不影响我们还是美梦组合。”

“嗯。”

张星冉一笑，把王柳羿一手揽在怀里，一下一下的拍着对方的后背，安慰着。

当王柳羿因为太累而缩着睡着时，张星冉则坐在床上一直坐到了天亮。

他们在宾馆待了三天，王柳羿身上的临时标记彻底没了。

“小宝，还好吗？”

“没事。”王柳羿摸着自己的脖颈，摇了摇头。当萦绕在他身上，那股淡淡的薄荷烈酒味彻底消失时，王柳羿忍不住去抚弄自己的腺体。随即而来的是从五脏六腑喷薄而出的，让他几乎无法承受的酸涩与难过。

想哭。

像是身体里少了什么似的，他的心被人揪成一团。

王柳羿一只手死死摁住自己的肚子，大脑开始让他出现胃痛的幻觉。他觉得自己此时站在12月的冰川上，北风夹着刀子刺进他的皮肤，冻的他浑身发抖，牙齿打颤，从内心深处渴望着一瓶加了薄荷的烈酒，来拯救他的胃，他的生命。

“小宝？小宝！”张星冉的声音从天外传来，他晃神了好一会儿方才反应过来。

“你确定没事吗？我不知道临时标记消失后会产生什么，可你的样子……”

“真的没事儿。”王柳羿挤出一个笑。张星冉上下打量了他，瞧着似乎真的没事儿，这才放心去收拾东西。

王柳羿坐在床边上，手里攥着那个临时标记了他的alpha留下的纸条。

汗迹模糊了上面的号码。最后那几位数，到底是1还是7，是3还是8，是5还是6？

他不知道对方的长相，也只在意识模糊中听到过对方的声音。但仔细想想，都如同隔着布满了雾气的玻璃，即便贴了脸努力看，也看不清外面的模样。

王柳羿狠了狠心，将那张纸条扔进了宾馆的垃圾桶里，出手的瞬间让失去alpha气味保护的王柳羿打了个寒战。

心里面有一处好像被撕开了，空出了一角，漏了风，空空荡荡，还嘶嘶叫嚣着疼。

八

张星冉和王柳羿刚回基地，被教练指着鼻子骂了一顿。

“怎么才回来，死哪儿去了俩小兔崽子？！欠揍是不是？！还有王柳羿，你那点rank的成绩，还敢给老子旷工三天？！你这辈子也别想在老子手里当首发！赶快爬过去训练，再有下次直接给老子滚！”

教练骂爽了，张星冉才开口。

“教练，他明天就走。”

“什么？！”

王柳羿要离开boe的消息，下一秒就在训练室里炸开了。

张云凯一脸不可思议的找到收拾行李的王柳羿，围着小辅助开始嚷嚷。

“宝蓝？！你开玩笑的吧？”

“宝蓝z，你离开boe，你去哪儿啊？！”

“美梦蓝，咱们不是说好要一起去lpl的吗？！”

张云凯一连串的问题，王柳羿一个字都没回他。

“王！柳！羿！这他妈到底怎么回事啊！”张云凯怒了，一把拉住低头拆自己设备的王柳羿，让他面向自己。结果就看到了咬着嘴唇，红了眼尾的小辅助。张云凯的火气立刻蒸发。

“咋……我又没，没欺负你……咋这样啊……”东北汉子张云凯结巴了。

王柳羿摇摇头，“云凯哥，对不起啊，以后要加油啊。”

“……啊？啊，加油。你没对不起我啥啊……”

张云凯被王柳羿搞的有点懵，下意识回答了对方的话，然后看着王柳羿拆了键盘鼠标，抱在怀里走出训练室的背影，吭哧了半天也不知道自己要说什么。

咋当替补去了一趟比赛现场，天就变了呢？

小辅助走的那天是个阴天，黑云压城，看着就让人心里不舒服。

送别果然就适合这样的天气，没有太阳，不下雨，让人心情沉闷，空气里都是让人想哭又哭不出的情绪。

王柳羿穿了一身蓝白相间的羽绒服，带着黑框眼镜，拉着行李箱的样子和小学生似的。送他的人就张星冉和张云凯，还有一个让人没想到的孙思泽。

他们四人站在车站外，吹着冬天的冷风，冻的瑟瑟发抖，但谁也不知道怎么开口说第一句话。

直到王柳羿进站前几分钟，孙思泽打破了几人不玩手机不聊天的尴尬场景。

“你，你要去哪个队？”

“杭州的msc。”

“联系好了？”

“嗯。”  
王柳羿不知道孙思泽为什么问这些，但天性善良的他在别人问话时，都下意识的礼貌回答。

“首发？”

“嗯……”

“那以后可能会在赛场上见到了呢。”孙思泽的话里有了些笑意。

“嗯！多多关照。”

“别说这个，留个电话吧，以后也好交流。”

王柳羿没想到孙思泽会主动要他的电话号码，他甚至有些激动。

“好啊。”

拿了王柳羿手机号的孙思泽找了借口先走，张云凯望着对方的背影嘟囔了一句：“我咋觉得他没安好心啊。”

而一心叮嘱王柳羿的张星冉和一直不断点头说自己知道了的王柳羿显然没有听到张云凯的这一句嘟囔。

直到王柳羿进站坐上了火车，张星冉都望着王柳羿离开的方向，半天没动。

“老父亲，回神了。”张云凯在张星冉的眼前晃了晃手，然后手就被拍了下去。

“哎，我知道你的心情，但是吧……孩子大了，总要自己走的。”

“滚……”

他其实并不太担心王柳羿到新的队伍会受到欺负，因为msc和boe一样都是tga的队伍，互相了解过，张星冉知道msc的首发都是b，也许这也是王柳羿挑中msc的原因之一。

至少beta的威胁比alpha少多了。实际上一个队伍一般都只会有一个alpha或者全是beta，毕竟alpha的独占欲都很强，队伍里alpha太多，那恐怕是要上天。

上至lpl下至tga，没有任何一个老板敢让自己的队伍全员alpha的，超过2个，都是奇迹。  
他担心的是王柳羿那太过敏感的心思，他怕王柳羿走不出这段阴影，他怕王柳羿一个人把这些事情憋在心里，最后成了压在身上的石头，谁也搬不开了。

他想起王柳羿在十月份的时候，笑嘻嘻的发了一个微博，那微博上转载了一句慢矫情的话，然后王柳羿说：我相信你就是那个可以护我周全，免我惊慌，舍不得我受半点委屈难过，不会放弃我的人，张星冉。  
但是啊，就算他这么说，这只猫还是离开了呀。就算他这么说，他也不会真的乖巧依靠在身边心安理得接受保护，就算他这么说，他还是一直勇往直前的啊。

人生的新篇章，他们走的方向不一样，他们即将要认识新的人，有新的关系。他和王柳羿都要学会接受这件事。

他不知道，离开他的王柳羿长成了一根细嫩的藤条。或许弱小，但筋脉纠缠，刀斩不断，韧而柔软。

谁都可以嘲笑他，但谁也不能小瞧他。

——————tbc————


End file.
